


It’s a Very Impressive Sword

by Vlanderzine



Series: Ninjago Smut Saga [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, I said I was gonna do it, Kai (Ninjago) Has a Large Cock, Kinda, Large Cock, M/M, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Size queen Jay (Ninjago), Temperature Play, and I did, experienced Jay, kai has a very impressive sword, kai is just really really hot, so hot that Jay feels cold, virgin Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlanderzine/pseuds/Vlanderzine
Summary: Between raising Nya and running the shop, Kai spent most of his life ignoring his libido. He’d never been around so many people his age till becoming a ninja.And even then he’d never seen another dick in his life, leaving him unaware of his most impressive sword’s impressiveness.That is until Jay asks a question.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Smut Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822579
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Kai

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe a actually wrote this and am posting it.

Kai had a problem.

Or well, Kai felt like it was a problem. He was pretty sure a lot of other guys would be over the moon if they had this kind of issue

But Kai didn’t even know it was an oddity till recently.

It started with a simple conversation. One that didn’t break out on the bounty often, and he’d virtually never been a topic back on the monastery because they were to busy fighting the serpentine. And then robots. And then ghosts.

That didn’t make it any less awkward when Jay asked the question. He and Kai had been on the couch together, his arm around his little Bluejay. Zane was off to the side reading, and Cole was sprawled out on the floor. Lloyd and Nya were up on deck, Nya flying the ship and Lloyd going through more rehabilitation training in the wake of Morro’s possession.

And out of the blue, with absolutely no regard for any of them, Jay spoke.

“Have you guys ever been insecure about your dick?”

Silence. Complete silence. Then what Jay had actually said finally sunk in for the three of them. And when Kai’s head snapped to face Jay, his cheeks burning.

“What? Don’t tell me Mr.Ladies man has a micro penis or something”

Kai was sputtering. This little shit had the gal to tease him after saying that, and distantly Kai wondered why the hell he’d fallen for this stupid idiot mechanic.

And he was about to voice those exact words when Cole spoke up, now sitting up. He looked more composed then Kai felt, but his cheeks were still red as he spoke.

“What uh...what brought this on Jay?”

And now Jay was red too, and he was pressured sure Zane was blushing behind his book, but who knew. Maybe being a nindroid made him immune to petty human things such as getting red in the face.

“I dunno, Just curious. I mean it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before, but I’ve never seen anyone’s junk”

And it was true. You didn’t live with 3 other guys for an extended period of time and not see them in their birthday suit at least once. And Kai would be lying if he wasn’t a little curious about what his friends and boyfriend were packing down south either...

“Well Jay, as a Nindroid it is not a concern for me. Reproductive organs were not considered in my previous design, or in this one.”

Zane answered without putting his book down, and if He didn’t know him any better Kai Would’ve assumed the question had barley phased him at all.

“Well” Cole spoke next, a slight smirk on his face. “I don’t mean to brag but I’m pretty far above average”

Which made sense. Cole was big everywhere and it was understandable that he’d have a big dick too. Or at least one proportional to the rest of his body.

And then all eyes were on Kai. He felt sweat beading on the back of his neck because he really didn’t know where he stood.

“Well?” Jay’s voice was expectant, and his face looked about as red as Kai felt.

He had never seen any of them naked, even if he and Jay had been together for a while and had gotten....heated, they still hadn’t really done anything. And it wasn’t like he’d ever had the opportunity to compare with other boys when he was younger, to busy taking care of Nya and running the shop to worry about something as arbitrary as the size of his penis.

With no frame of reference to give an honest answer, Kai gave the first answer to fine time mind.

“Average”

And Jay looked....disappointed? Relieved? He couldn’t tell, which was kinda distressing because Kai prided himself in being able to read his teammates like a book.

“Well guess we’re in the same boat then” and Jay finally, mercifully looked away from him. “It’s not to surprising that cole’s The biggest, I mean he is already pretty big, so it makes sense proportionally, and-“

And Jay was rambling again. Of course Kai didn’t mind. Tuning him out was second nature at this point, and the white noise was nice.

And then Cole smacked him with the classic motor mouth quip and the comfort of Jay’s voice shifted to the regularity of him and Cole arguing, hurling insults with no weight at each other.

Kai met Zane’s eyes, finding his own amusement mirrored in them. It didn’t take long for Jay’s question and the subsequent awkwardness to ensue to fade from his mind completely, though it left behind a seed. A lone thought that would not leave Kai alone.

‘Am I Really Average?’

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Average penis size.

Kai started down at the text On the search bar of his phone. He was a little worried he’d start overheating from how hot his face was.

But he had to know. The thought wouldn’t leave him alone since Jay had asked that FSM damned question. It’d wormed it’s way into the deepest recesses of his mind, sitting at the back of his thoughts at best and shoving into the limelight at worst. Ultimately ever present, and Kai was sick of it.

So here was, sitting in the bathroom with the door locked. A ruler and a tape measure at his side. He’d opted for sweat pants. Easy to remove and pull up on the off chance that someone walked through that locked door.

In a house full of trained assassin you could never be to sure.

Kai’s thumb was shaking, Still hovering over the go button on his phone’s keyboard. He felt like he may have been skipping a few steps here, considering he’d yet to even build up the nerve to touch himself prior. He really should just press the button and get it over with already. It felt like ages passed before he finally just said fuck it and pressed the button.

There was the brief moment where his phone was searching, than an instant later the results loaded. And there it was. Clear at the top of the screen, one of the first results.

5.5 inches.

Okay. He had a number now. A baseline from which to compare himself. Now on to the mortifying ordeal of actually measuring himself.

And here he thought his hands were shaking before.

“Cmon Kai, your a ninja. The best swordsman in Ninjago. You can measure your own Di-“

Aaand he trailed off. God He couldn’t even say it. Was it really that hard? Apparently, because his mouth just refuses to cooperate. Who knew such a notorious flirt could get so tongue tied.

After what felt like an eternity Kai decided to just do it. he grabbed the waistline of his sweat pants, the compressions shorts worn in case he needed to suit up, and the hem of his boxers.

Kai pulled all three layers down in one swift motion because he’d be In here all day if he did then one by one.

And there it was. His dick in all of its glory. He shivered from the relative cold of the air on such a sensitive place. It hung over his balls, a sleeping snake. Kai never really knew what to think of it. It was the only dick he’d ever seen, ever so slightly darker then his skin.

He never thought much of it, but that was probably about to change. Slowly, Kai grasped the ruler, bringing it to rest along side his cock. He used his other hand to hold the two parallel.

Kai whimpered when he saw just how far he reached.

10 inches. Completely soft and he was 10 inches. Just 2 short of the end of the ruler. Kai was nearly double the average he’d read. Experimentally, Kai wrapped his whole hand around his member.

He whimpered again when his middle finger and thumb just barley touched each other. FSM, what was Jay gonna think...

Ah, Jay.

On the bright side, the thought of his Boyfriend made the next step easier. He could already feel his vital fluids rushing south, his fingers slowly being pushed apart as his flagpole rose. Blood rushed in Kai’s ears, every beat of his heart inflating his dick like a balloon. He was left progressively more light headed as more blood consolidated in his prick.

He reeeeally hoped nobody knocked right now.

It took a bit to get himself to full mast. Unfortunately the thought of just Jay wasn’t enough to get him all the way up, even if it sparked all kinds of warm feelings inside. So he had to get more.....creative.

Granted that wasn’t to hard either since Jay could be massive tease. It wasn’t difficult to imagine him naked, on his stomach looking over his shoulder just daring Kai to do something. Did Jay’s freckles mark the rest of him like Kai’s? He could only imagine, but regardless he knew it’d all be soft, from the lean muscle to the smooth behind he had the privilege of touching and-

Kai was torn from his fantasy by a wet feeling on his hand, whimpering for a third time when he looked down.

His hand wasn’t able to encompass the girth of his dick anymore. The head had shifted from the same light mocha of the rest of him to a rosy red. No wonder he was light headed. Kai didn’t need a comparison to know this was...not normal.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen himself hard before, but right now felt like he was holding the steel of a sword, And a hot one at that. His blood was boiling. But he couldn’t spend time admiring his own dick and the veins that’d made themselves known on its surface.

Kai took a moment to calm himself, bringing the ruler back to sit parallel with his member to find that the ruler was not long enough.

The ruler was not long enough.

He wasn’t sure exactly how far he extended past it’s length. his best guess was an inch or two, maybe more, but Kai really wasn’t sure if he wanted to know for certain.

“Fuckin’ hell...”

Kai could only Gasp out those words because FSM what the heck was he doing with something like this between his legs?

Kai had spent his entire life thinking he was average.

But apparently his....his dick was big.

There. No beating around the bush. He’d actually managed to string the thought together, but it didn’t end there. it wasn’t just big, if wasn’t massive, it was gargantuan. A Giant sequoia standing in a forest of common maples.

In hindsight it wasn’t to surprising. Getting hard probably wasn’t supposed to make you light headed, but it had for Kai his entire life, and Until now he’d just assumed it was normal.

He could not have possibly been more wrong.

And now he had a massive hard on he really needed to get rid of, and because Kai was far to mortified to even think about touching himself right now, the fire ninja resorted to a cold shower.

Water boiled as it cascaded down his body, and he made a point to ignore the not exactly bad feelings it gave him when it pelted his dick. Water was his sisters element, and nothing killed arousal like the thought of family.

It took longer then he’d like Because his thoughts kept drifting to Jay, and that only made it worse, but his blood slowly went from a burning boil that demanded he do something to a manageable simmer.

Though it was in danger of heating up all over that night when he and Jay slept that night. Lucky for him Jay decided to be the big spoon, leaving the painfully large tent in his pants unnoticed.

Alas, he could not hide forever. Jay was bound to find out sooner or later, but Kai was betting on sooner with the more intimate turn their relationship had been taking recently.

All he could do was hope he’d be ready when the time came.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kai was not ready.

But life never waited for him to be ready. It was Probably retribution for his rampant impatience.

In the back of his mind he was worried. Anyone could walk in on them here in the bounty’s common room.

But any thoughts concerning that were lost when Jay’s lips met his again and the brief laps they’d had to breathe was over. He wasn’t complaining even a little though, because Jay tasted like Heaven.

He’d wormed his way into Kai’s lap, straddling him. One hand had slithered its way under his shirt while the other tilted Kai’s head just so to make there kiss ever so slightly deeper, the tiny difference feeling like so so much.

Not many would believe it at first glance, and it’d taken Kai off guard too when they’d first gotten together, but Jay was experienced. He knew how to leave Kai gasping, more then capable of thoroughly blue screening him with a kiss. Sometimes he wondered what other things Jay could use his mouth for.

The thought lit a flame in his belly. Hot and heavy moments like this always left Kai a bit chubbed up, but Jay had never touched him this way before. To be fair no one had.

He let out a squeak he’d never in his life admit to as the hand Jay had under his shirt brushed over one of his nipples. Nimble fingers caressed his skin, and Kai could’ve sworn his boyfriends hands were buzzing with electricity as they ran across his sensitive chest.

And all the while Jay was making himself familiar with every nook and cranny in Kai’s mouth. He couldn’t help the small moans and gasps he made. the lighting ninja’s tongue left no stone unturned, sliding over his own like a snake.

Jay was driving him wild, and if the smug look in His eyes was anything to go by, he knew it.

After another eternity spent drowning in Jay, the lighting Ninja pulled back. Kai made a dissatisfied whine, chasing after him. Of course that whine turned into a yelp when Jay’s mouth found its way to his neck. One of Kai’s hands came up to tangle in Jay’s curls, the other still resting on the lighting Ninja’s hips.

Jay had never been particularly bitey, That was Kai’s thing. Even now his teethe only grazed Kai’s skin, but Jay knew all the perfect spots to touch, and when his tongue ran over where his jawbone met his neck Kai could not help the gasp that escaped him. The way his breath hitched when Jay’s breath ran over his skin, feeling cool in comparison.

“Your so hot Kai, just might just burn me”

Kai didn’t know Jay’s voice could be sound so husky. It sent shivers down his spine. His blood was boiling again, and distantly he was worried that he might actually burn Jay.

“Well, that’s a risk you take when you play witch fire”

How Kai managed to say that with any of his usual confidence he’d never know, but it did things to Jay regardless because his hips moved, grinding down and Kai let out a low groan that shook his rib cage.

Jay froze.

“Holy shit...what was that?” And then Jay moved his hips again, and Kai bit back a moan because that was his dick Jay was rubbing against, stuck in a less then Comfortable angle. “Is....FSM, is that your dick?”

Oh jeez. Kai’s eyes shifted, his nerves spiking and his face scarlet. His day of reckoning was here.

“Uh...” Oh god what was he supposed to say? He’d imagined this scenario dozens of times, musing on total elation to rejection but not..this. “Well you see-“ but Kai’s thoughts get progressively more scattered as Jay continued to rub and grab at the clear outline of Kai’s member through his pants. “Aaaah, yep, sure is”

And Kai did not sound anywhere near as confident as he’d like, but it was to late now. There was a glint in the lighting ninja’s eyes, and it gave Kai a mix of arousal and fear. One of Jay’s hands had already made its way to the hem of his pants, just left of his treasure trail.

“Can I see it?”

And that gave Kai pause. He was still terrified to see Jay’s full reaction, mind flashing back to the conversation a few days ago. Would Jay be scared? Probably not, they’d all faced down far more intimidating things after all. Not to mention not knowing was worse. “That depends, are you just gonna look?”

Jay’s smile was dangerous, and it was times like this Kai was reminded they were all fully trained and combat proven assassins, even if they normally acted more like superheroes. Those neon blue eyes were locked on his crotch as Jay slipped out of his lap, Position himself on his knees between Kai’s thighs. Jay almost looked hungry.

“You uh” Kai’s Heart was pounding like a drum in his ears. Jay had already made short work of his jeans, and had made an annoyed mewl Kai found absolutely adorable when he had to pull back the compression pants they all wore. “You don’t have to do anything, I-“

“Quiet” and wasn’t that ironic. Jay telling someone to be quiet. He’d gotten to last layer of fabric now, nimble little fingers already in the process of pulling down his boxers. “m’doin somethin’.”

Kai held his breath in anticipation as Jay finally got his boxers out of the way, his dick springing free. Jay narrowly avoided getting smacked in the face by it, and there was an audible smack as rebounded off of Kai’s stomach. It stood proud between the two of them, like a pillar of steel. Kai shivered a bit, the air felt freezing on the sensitive skin of his penis.

“Holy shit....how is this real? How are you even real? Your not going pass out from this right?”

“Uh...No.” Kai couldn’t tell if that reaction was good or bad. It’d probably help if he bothered to look at Jay, but he didn’t think he could handle it if the lighting ninja looked disgusted, or worse. He shifted a bit, more horny then he’d ever been with Jay still between his legs. He had no idea hot to proceed, save for risking a look down at His hopefully still boyfriend.

Jay looked like a kid on Christmas.

“FSM Kai, you’d make dragons jealous. God your gonna make me feel so good-“

And Jay was off, ranting in that way that could have Kai enraptured for hours, spouting off praises that’d be going to Kai’s head if he wasn’t kinda shocked. This had not been anywhere in his musing, and his brain was stuck playing catch-up.

And then a shiver shot up his spine when something cold touched his dick. Of course it was Jay’s hand, and the lighting ninja let out an excited squeal when he realized one hand didn’t even wrap all the way around Kai.

On the bright side, He knew for sure Jay’s reaction was most certainty positive. He still wasn’t sure how to proceed, but Jay decided for them again, hauling Kai to his feet in one swift motion.

Then he was dragging Kai through the bounty. It was a tad mortifying. Being led around with his dick hanging out for anyone they walked by to see, but it didn’t take long for Jay to lead him to their shared room, where Jay promptly sat Kai down on the bed and resettled between his legs.

Kai shivered again when Jay places both hands on his on his member. 2 still did not cover its entirety, but they felt nice and cool on Kai’s skin.

“Can I..” and now Jay looked uncertain, though his eyes still had that glint Kai now recognized arousal. “Can I taste you?”

“Sure thing.” It was all Kai could manage. And he wasn’t like he was gonna say no. He watched with baited breath as the most beautiful boy he’d ever met leaned down to kiss the fat head of his cock.

Like his hands, Jay’s lips felt cool on his skin, and Kai couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him, especially one he felt Jay’s tongue tease his slit.

While the Ninja had been given the luxury of more downtime recently, Training and smaller missions never stopped. Coupled with Kai’s busy childhood, he was able to count on his hands the number of times he’d jerked off, and he only needed one for how many times he’d actually brought himself to orgasm. With that in mind, the time it’d take for Jay to get him off was...haha, embarrassing. But there wasn’t much he could do about it, and knowing they could be called out on a mission at any time, him being fast may be better for everyone.

He made an effort to relax, which wasn’t to hard as Jay licked and kissed the head of Kai’s dick. each touch sent little arcs of pleasure shooting up his spine, slowly but surely draining the tension from his body. He resisted the urge to cry out when Jay dragged his tongue up the bottom of his dick, taking the time to suck the large dollop of pre from his tip as well.

Kai’s hands were gripping the covers like vices as Jay dragged his tongue and lips all over Kai’s cock, hands covering what his mouth could not. He kept letting out little squeaks and grunts, all of which were adorable to Jay if the crinkle of his eyes was anything to go by.

Finally, after what felt like forever Jay pulled off of him, smirking up at Kai. If he wasn’t so busy catching his breath he’d be glaring at Jay right now.

“Hold on tight firefly, cuz I’m bout’ to blow your mind”

‘You already have’ Kai tried to say, but all the game out was moan he immediately stifled with his own hand because Jay had just taken the head of his dick into his mouth. It wasn’t as cool as his hands, but the temperate difference and the encasement felt so so good.

It felt like Jay was more determined to map out his dick then he was for his mouth. He felt the lighting ninja’s tongue swirling around his head, swiping behind the ridge of his crown, teasing his slit again. Kai may as well have died and gone to the departed realm, occasional moans and other small sounds being made around his hand.

Jay was slowly but surely taking more of him. Every now and then Jay hollowed his cheeks and make Kai see stars. It was getting harder to resist the urge to buck up into Jay’s mouth, but that might hurt him, and he could never bring himself to do that.

Jay was slowly bobbing his head up and down, sinking juts a little bit further every time. Kai shivered, letting out an especially long and low groan as more and more of him was encased in the cool wetness of Jay’s mouth.

Then about a third of the way down he felt the head of his dick hit the back of Jay’s mouth. The lighting ninja made a dissatisfied noise at that, and Kai couldn’t help the sounds the escaped him because every sound Jay made vibrated against his dick.

The lighting ninja slowly pulled off of him, making a wet pop when his head slipped out. Jay was gasping for breath, and Kai felt guilt curl in his stomach.

“You uh, you don’t have to keep going if you-“ Jay did not let him finish.

“Nooo way Kai, you taste way to good for me to stop now.”

And before Kai could speak, Jay was on him again. He swallowed Kai’s length much faster then before. This time Kai was marginally more prepared for the pleasure of just being in Jay’s mouth, and got to admire just how pretty Jay was, especially with his mouth stuffed so full.

Despite the tight confines of his mouth, Jay’s tongue ran over him like his dick was a popsicle. It didn’t take as long to reach his previous record. He wasn’t sure what would happen next since this seemed like the upper limit of what Jay could take.

Then he saw the lighting Ninja take a deep breath, and he let out a strangled moan when Jay swallowed and sank further, his head entering Jay’s throat, soon followed by the rest of his length. Kai’s vision went white.

He held onto his self control by a thread. Kai was worried he might set the covers he was clutching on fire. Jay had swallowed half of him by now, though it looked like this really was his limit, as Jay wasn’t sinking any further.

And that wasn’t for lack of trying, but Kai was just to big. Jay made another dissatisfied noise, and Kai moaned as the vibration shook the half of his dick sheathed in Jay’s mouth.

“J-Jay, you don’t have to take anymore. This is waaay more then enough” And it was. Hell, he was on the verge of coming undone when Jay had just been licking. Now he was shoved halfway down his throat, and it was an act of FSM himself he hadn’t blown his load yet.

But it was coming soon. He could feel it in the way Heat pooled in his stomach. In the way small flames flickered on his hands and forearms. He was a volcano long overdue for eruption, and all he could do was hope the gorgeous boy who’d brought this on was ready.

One of his hands had come up to rest in Jay’s hair, carding his fingers through it while he glared up at him as if he was insulted, mouth still stuffed full of cock. He let out another annoyed sound, which had Kai moaning from the vibrations.

For a moment Jay looked like he was going to ignore Kai and try to keep going, but then he nodded, and Kai let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The lighting Ninja switching from trying to swallow more of him to bobbing up and down.

Kai was back to letting out a series of little chocked sounds, with the occasional moan or groan creeping through. He wasn’t sure how good Jay was as blow jobs, but to Kai he may as well have been a god.

And when Jay swallowed and His throat flexed around it’s massive intruder, it left Kai’s ears ringing and his vision going white again. Distantly he realized he’d burned the covers he was holding onto like a lifeline, But better those then Jay’s hair.

“Oh FSM Jay, your s’good. M’s’close”

Normally he’d be a bit more embarrassed with just how much he was slurring his words, but with Jay happily turning his brain to mush, he really couldn’t bring himself to care. The pressure was building, and that fire in his gut felt like a bright burning star.

And those words seems spur Jay on, moving his head faster. His hands worked the remain half of Kai’s member, blissfully cold compared to the heat permitting his entire being. They stroked furiously, moving in time with the bobbing of Jay’s head. He no longer cared what sounds fell from his mouth

Kai was at his peak. He was falling over the edge, well past the boiling point, pressure at its maximum. He was going to explode any second. Jay had turned his spine into a live wire, the sensations from his cock shooting up into his brain and out to the rest of his body. He felt his balls draw up in anticipation, and could only whimper out a barley intelligible warning.

And Jay responded, letting out affirming hums that reverberated through his dick. It was all so good. To good, and Kai couldn’t take It anymore.

Finally, mercifully, Kai erupted. He came, and he came hard. So hard it was almost painful, white hot spoof jetting up his dick and Straight down Jay’s throat. Kai’s soul may as well have left his body. It felt like an eternity before his first shot had ended, and if he were a little more lucid he might notice the Low satisfied Hum Jay was letting out.

Kai shot again. And again. And again. And pretty soon he lost count. He realized distantly at some point Jay had pulled off, watching Kai’s cock spew out even more jizz like a geyser and getting a face full of the stuff in the process.

Eventually, the spurts finally weakened, and Kai’s spirit slowly returned to his body. He could’ve come for a few seconds, or for an Hour. He really didn’t know, but it was over now. Of course the aftershocks of the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had still wracked his body, leaving him sensitive everywhere.

Something that was highlighted when Jay climbed up from between his legs to plant a sloppy kiss on Kai’s lips, smearing his own spunk on his face in the process. Kai prodded into Jay’s mouth, getting a taste of his seed as well.

He let himself Fall backwards onto the bed, Jay moving to lie next to him. It felt like an eternity passed before he mustered up the energy to speak.

“Wow....”

It was all he could really get out right now, chest heaving. His dick was slowly softening, already sagging under its own weight.

“Guess I really did blow your mind huh” Jay said, nudging him with his elbow. He was smirking, looking far to smug and far to cute with his face and hair covered with so much white.

“Yea blueJay, you did.” And Jay continued to look far to satisfied with himself for Kai’s taste. “So when you gonna teach me to return the favor?”

And Jay sputtered. Now it was Kai’s turn to feel smug. He gave Jay a once over, eyes Locking on the sizable wet spot in Jay’s shorts. It didn’t compare to the mess Kai had left inside Jay, and on his face and the floor, but it was something. “Jay did you-“

“Yea, what of it?” Jay had moved to hide his face in Kai’s neck, arm over his chest as he half burrowed into Kai’s side. The fire ninja laughed. He didn’t need to look to know Jay was blushing furiously.

“Nothing, we should uh...should probably clean up though” and Jay nodded into his neck, reluctantly untangling himself. From Kai.

It was later, when he was cleaning up his mess from the floor and even the wall that’d been behind Jay while said ninja washed his face that the relief of knowing Jay wouldn’t leave him Over his dick hit.

When he’d voiced it Later that night, Jay looked at him with determination, blue eyes seeming to crackle with electricity.

“One day, I’m gonna take you right down to the hilt.”

And Kai could only let out an undignified squeak and nod.


	2. Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can y’all leave me alone now????

Jay was a curious person. 

It was just in his nature. He’d been such since he was a baby according to his parents, always fiddling with one thing or another. Pushing limits and figuring out what made things tick. 

It made him a good inventor. He had no qualms testing outlandish designs, constantly pushing the limits of what he thought was possible. Of course machines weren’t there only thing Jay was curious about. Puberty had been an...odd time for him.

Growing up in a junkyard while being homeschooled meant The only way to answer his questions about...other things was self discovery. Aaaand occasional trips to the city under the guise of testing an invention that were not at all for that. All In the name of satisfying his ever present curiosity.

And satisfy it he did.

Jay learned many many things about both his own body and other people’s. What made him feel good and what made other people feel good. His parents would probably faint if they knew about all the things he got up to when he visited NJC.

But they’d didn’t, and Jay’s curiosity remained with him as he grew older. It stayed when Wu found him, and it stayed when he met his best friends and eventual boyfriend.

And of course, that curiosity led him to wonder about their bodies. And more recently he’d been especially curious about Kai’s.

Of course he’d seen them all basically naked at least once. You didn’t live with the same 3 people for months and not see them in their almost birthday suite, and through those many times Jay had come to discover one very important thing.

His friends were hot. he could and would admit openly it, even if he only had eyes for Kai. And one of the things that set his firefly apart is that he was literarily hot. Like Jay was pretty sure Zane could cook on him levels of heat and Kai wound still have hotness to spare.

Which...did things that Jay. Left him wondering what it’s feel like to have those burning hands on him...to have something that hot inside him.

And one thing led to another and now for that past few days he’d been painfully curious about Kai’s dick, and by extension Cole and Zane. 

Which left Jay with two options. Be a creep and spy on his friends when they were doing things like showering, or ask. Now Jay May have been to bed with a decent number of people, but he was no pervert. Not to mention the unbearable mortification that came with even thinking of watching his friends shower.

So that left him with the arguably equally mortifying task of asking them outright.

So here he was, head leaning on Kai’s shoulder, scrolling through his chirper on his phone. And since there was no time like the present, It was here and now Jay would voice his question. Or rather the least embarrassing way to phrase it.

“Have you guys ever been insecure about your dick?”

Silence. Jay had half expected such a reaction. Logically he knew this wasn’t a question you just asked a bunch of guys out of the blue, but quite frankly did not care. He’d spent to long Psyching himself up for this to just not ask. 

He shifted to face Kai just as the fire Ninja’s head snapped to him. He was as red as his gi, and it took most of Jay’s self control not to laugh. He couldn’t not however, retrain from teasing as Kai gaped like a fish.

“What? Don’t tell me Mr.Ladies man has a micro penis or something”

And now Kai was sputtering like a fish too. Jay was trying very very hard not to split his sides right now. He needed to be calm otherwise Cole might dismiss it as a joke and he’d be back to square one. 

“What uh...what brought this on Jay?” Their intrepid former leader said instead. And Jay gave an internal sigh of relief, even when the question had his own face heating up. 

He let his gaze shift to Cole. Focusing on Kai would be to suspicions, even if his real goal was to get an answer out of him in particular. Right now he needed to answer Cole, so he did.

“I dunno, Just curious. I mean it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before, but I’ve never seen anyone’s junk”. And that seemed to satisfy the Earth ninja, who briefly looked contemplative before Zane drew everyone’s attention.

“Well Jay, as a Nindroid it is not a concern for me. Reproductive organs were not considered in my previous design, or in this one.” Which he already knew. Jay had taken the time to memorize Zane’s schematics so he’d always be able to fix him up in a pinch. Though now that he thought about it, making an....addition to Zane’s frame wouldn’t be to difficult...

Though all pretense of potential non-essential upgrades to bus friend were lost when Cole spoke up next. “Well”. And the big lug was smirking “I don’t mean to brag but I’m pretty far above average”

Which made sense. Every part of Cole was big, so some blessings below the belt was to be expected. The everyone’s sights zeroed in on Kai, who visibly stiffened under their combined gaze.

“Well?” Jay inquired further. He was getting an answer one way or another, and if it meant de-pantsing Kai at some point in the near future then so be it.

There was a brief moment where everything was silent, as if the whole universe held its breath waiting for Kai’s answer till it was all shattered when he finally spoke.

“Average”

Oh.

Well....that was...disappointing? Jay didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that. He’d half expected some triad about how great Kai’s dick was.

No matter though, Jay had gotten his answer and in all honesty he really didn’t care how big Kai’s dick was. Sex after all, was not why they were together. 

“Well guess we’re in the same boat then” he said, preparing to go into one of his trademarks rants to defuse he situation as he looked away from Kai. “It’s not to surprising that cole’s The biggest, I mean he is already pretty big, so it makes sense proportionally, and-“ he went on and on, pointing out little details most would miss.

But then Cole called him Motor mouth and Trademark ranting shifted to the Familiar rhythm of playful arguments with Cole, gyration about special man parts slowly fading away.

Or so he thought.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jay took a few deep breaths as he pulled his mouth off of his dildo. It was a rather large thing, at a solid 8 and a half inches long and nearly and a half wide.

Most wound consider it to big. Jay thought it was just right.

He pulled the bright red Thing off his headboard, stowing it in the locked drawer of his bedside table. Anyone who saw the dildo would have no trouble putting 2 and 2 together. It was very obviously a stand in for Kai.

The fire Ninja wanted to take their relationship slow and Jay was happy to accommodate him. He’d wait for Kai till the end of time. For now, getting hot and heavy was make then enough....but he couldn’t help wondering...

The question he’d asked before came to the forefront of Jay’s mind. Kai said he was average, so his toy was probably bigger then him, but a guy could dream right?

Of course he’d love Kai whatever size he was. He wasn’t some superficial prick after all, but he couldn’t help imaging Kai as big...maybe even bigger....to have the real thing that big inside him, pulsing and burning the way he knew Kai would.

His boyfriend was hot, figuratively and literally, and Jay craved that heat like a man in a blizzard. To have those hands on in, inside him, clenching around him. Jay hadn’t realized his hands had wandered downstairs till he breached himself wit a lone finger, other hand palming himself through his shorts.

“Kai” he practically gasped out. Would the fire ninja be commanding or more submissive? Rough or soft? He wanted to know, especially since previous interactions had left Kai squarely in the middle. A switch then? Flexible like Jay learned to be?

It’d be quite a treat if he was. Jay gasped as he continued to tease his rim and dick, letting his imagination make those Kai’s hands instead of his.

Unfortunately he didn’t get much further, the emergency alarm going off. Jay grumbled in frustration, pulling his hands away from himself as he rushed to get his Gi on and his gear ready to go.

Stupid Ninjago and it’s stupid problems interrupting his personal time.

Oh well, he’d just have to make up for it later.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Later fortunately came sooner then Jay was expecting. The bounty had dropped anchor and they were alone on the ship as far as he knew. Perfect opportunity for activities that’d have Cole yelling at them to get a room.

He slowly worked his way into Kai’s lap and was now taking this wondrous opportunity to get to know every part of Kai’s mouth as intimately as he could while he let his hands wander, one tilting Kai’s head while the other slipped under his shirt, reveling in the little squeak Kai made. 

It made Electricity buzz under his skin.

The burning hands resting on his thighs were more then welcome as he pressed their lips together again. He’d expected Kai to be a more aggressive kisser with his whole attitude and whatnot, but the fire Ninja was rather pliant under his every touch.

A welcome surprise. Jay hasn’t been expecting To be Kai’s first anything considering the way he acted, but he was, and that meant making sure Kai enjoyed everything.

Which was why he was sure to pull out all the stops with each and every kiss just like right now. Again he’d expected Kai to move things along faster but...this was easily the most intimate they’d ever gotten. 

And it felt good. Really good. Kai was making all sorts of cute little nosies as Jay went spelunking in his mouth, and he wanted to hear more. 

Jay pulled back from the kiss, partially to breathe and partially so he could move onto Kai’s neck, cutting off the dissatisfied whine from Kai when he made contact with the fire ninjas neck. The Yelp he made was just as unbearably cute as every other sound he’d gotten out of The fire ninja. 

His teeth just barley grazed against Kai’s skin, leaving only barley noticed indents glazed over by his saliva. Jay ghosted his tongue over Kai’s jawbone all the way up to where it met his ear, delighted by the gasp he let out in response. 

“Your so hot Kai, just might just burn me”

He spoke into Kai’s ear, and the heat of the fire ninja spiked. If Jay weren’t way into it he’d find it uncomfortable, but for him Kai’s temperature was always perfect.

“Well, that’s a risk you take when you play witch fire”

Kai quipped right back, which of course went straight to his dick. Jay hid stupid dopey grin in Kai’s neck, instead choosing to grind down into his lap to draw another adorable sound from him. 

But when he did, he froze. Not because Kai was basically purring like a fucking cat with the groan, but because he felt something.

Something big.

“Holy shit...what was that?” Jay moved again just make sure what he felt pressing against his thigh was actually there and shaped like what he thought it was “Is....FSM, is that your dick?”

It had to be but...it felt...well it felt fucking massive. Like pornstar level dongage. 

“Uh....” was all Kai said, but Jay wasn’t listening. He had scooted back and was pawing at the now very clear outline in Kai’s pants. “Well you see-“ ah, more then one word, but Jay wanted a straight answer, attention still locked on Kai’s dick. Because it had to be. There was no way it couldn’t. It was to hot just like the rest of him and-

“Aaaah, yep, sure is” 

Jay felt excitement building. His curiosity had been peaked the moment he felt the beats beneath him, and now there was just a single question on his mind, hands already poised to pull down Kai’s pants.

“Can I see it?”

And now Jay looked up, unable to keep the sheer anticipation off his features. But he needed a response now more then ever. They’d be crossing lines they hadn’t even come close to if Kai said yes and well...that scared him. The hints of fear he spotted in Kai’s face didn’t reassure him much either.

“That doesn’t, are you just gonna look?” And Jay resisted the urge to laugh, because if Kai was anything like what he was imaging, he’d DEFINITELY do more then just look. Slowly, he slipped out of Kai’s lap to settle between his legs, glancing up at the fire ninja Every now and again for any signs of discomfort.

Of course, his eyes eventually refocused on his objective. “You uh...you don’t have to anything, I-“ 

“Quiet” he said, and had a hand even free it would’ve gone up to Kai’s lips as well, but didn’t now he was focused on a task of upmost importance, unwrapping Kai’s special package layer by layer. “m’doin somethin’.”

Finally, mercifully, the last layer of clothing was removed, and without the cage of his boxers, Kai’s cock sprung free. It passed dangerously close to Jay’s face before rebounding off of Kai’s stomach.

And there it was.

Jay was stunned for a moment because the cock before him was...well it was massive. Beyond massive. This was well beyond pornstar and straight into fantasy territory. It was also in Jay’s opinion, absolutely beautiful. Slightly darker then the rest of Kai with a gentle curve and slight right Lean, standing above a sack that’d easily fill his palm. 

It’s length had a few veins that were visibly pulsing with Kai’s heartbeat, a testament to his arousal. All complimented by the push of short brown hairs sitting at the base. Coupled with the charcoal scent wafting from it, Jay had yet to see a more appealing penis in his life.

But it was also massive...and probably drawing a lot of blood. “Holy shit....how is this real? How are you even real? Your not going pass out from this right?” He was actually genuinely concerned about the second one too. 

“Uh...No.” And the mild uncertainty had Jay looking up at Kai, the fire ninja looking down at him at the same time. Jay felt glee painting his face, which had the hoped affect of easing whatever tension Kai had been harboring. With his boyfriend less worried looking Jay’s eyes shot right back to the object of his admiration, the beginnings of a rant already falling out of his mouth.

“FSM Kai, you’d make dragons jealous. God your gonna make me feel so good-“ and Jay couldn’t stop himself from going on because Kai would! Kai was a along as his forearm easy, and when he reached out and grabbed it, he couldn’t help squealing like a schoolgirl because one hand did not encompass its girth. He’d be totally and completely full when he finally got the whole thing inside him.

Because he would. That was a fact, but right now more then anything he wanted to taste it. Not here though. It was to open and he’d long since learned these were far from the best kids of spaces for a blowjob.

So he stood, pulling kai to his feet in the process, leading the fire ninja by his hand to the room they’d chosen to share headless of the fact that Kai’s cock was out for the world to see.

Once they’d reached it he quickly sat kai down on the edge of their bed, resettling between his legs, settling both hands on his boyfriends monster of a dick. 

“Can I...” and now Jay was a bit nervous. This’d easily be the largest thing he’d ever put inside himself, even if it was just his mouth for now. “Can I taste you?”

There was a brief moment of silence before Kai answered. “Sure thing”. Jay let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, now slowly leaning forward. He wanted to take this slow. To savor every moment, and so he started with a kiss, planting his lips on kai’s tip.

It was just as hot as the rest of him, sending pleasant shivers down Jay’s spine. He gently teased the slit with his tongue, which he could probably squeeze a finger into considering Kai’s girth. Though thoughts of future experimentation were lost when Kai’s moan reached his ears.

He took his time kissing and licking the engorged head of Kai’s dick. It’d taken on a more rosy hue from the rest of him, moistened by a mix of Jay’s own saliva and pre. Jay let himself move to the base, dragging his tongue up to the tip.

He took his time suckling away the large dollop of pre that’d oozed out of Kai’s slit. FSM,. he couldn’t wait to get more of taste. Kai was absolutely delicious. 

He was taking his time getting familiar with every square inch of Kai’s dick he could right, throughly enjoying every sound he managed to draw out of Kai in the process. The little gasps and moans and slight hitches of the breath Kai made. 

After a while though, the desire for more overrode his desire to tease Kai, and he pulled back, looking up at a breathless Kai with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Hold on tight firefly, cuz I’m bout’ to blow your mind”

And without further preamble, Jay opened his mouth, and took Kai’s head inside. It was a stretch, and had he not been as experienced as he was it’d probably be impossible, but his jaw opened enough to accommodate Kai’s massive girth .

It was so tight he barley had room to maneuver his tongue around Kai, but there was still some room, and he was making full use of it. He slowly worked his way down, squeezing thick inch after thick inch into his mouth with slow bobs if his head. 

Kai’s taste was still heavenly, as well as his sounds-even with Kai’s hand stifling some-as Jay teased his slit and what he was finding to be an oddly sensation spot behind Kai’s crown. Every now and again he hallowed his cheeks, ramping up the suction just for the shiver it drew out of Kai.

Alas, Jay’s mouth was only so large, and soon Kai’s head ran into the back of his throat. Jay let out a frustrated hum. He’d seen this coming but still, he was barley 1/3rd of the way down!

Reluctantly, Jay pulled off of Kai with a wet pop. Jay was left gasping now, catching his breath after having his mouth occupied for so long. 

“You uh, you don’t have to keep going if you-“

Oh. Oh HELL no. Jay cut him off immediately. “Nooo way Kai, you taste was to good for me to stop now” be half glared up at the fire ninja for even suggesting he just give up.

Jay was back on Kai in an instant, drawing a series of moans from him. This time he braced his hands on Kai’s thighs, reaching his previous record in half the time. He was still rubbing his tongue over every bit of Kai’s dick he could reach, and after a deep Breath through his nose and Kai’s charcoal scent, he prepared for the next step.

Jay swallowed. He could tell Kai was loosing it, both by the strangled moan he let out and the smoke pouring from where his hands where clenching the cover of their bed like a lifeline. Jay was frustratingly, still only half way down Kai’s length. He tried to sink further, and maybe if Kai was just long instead of both longer and thicker then any man had a right to be then he could’ve.

He let out a frustrated noise and was about keep trying when Kai’s hand carding though his hair accompanied by his voice caught his attention. 

“J-Jay, you don’t have to take anymore. This waaay more then enough”. Jay was inclined to disagree, but Kai was right. Jay was at his limit wether he licked it or not, and it’d take a lot of practice before he could take Kai all the way down his throat. 

He was still tempted to try more, but the genuine worry on Kai’s face deterred him. He switches to bobbing his head up and down, and Kai was back to making a symphony of sounds that drove Jay wild.

He swallowed every now and again, throat flexing around Kai and drawing a beautiful moan out of him. At some point Kai’s hands had fallen back to the covers, a good thing judging by the smell of burnt fabric.

“Oh FSM Jay, your s’good. M’s’close”

Kai slurred, and Jay would’ve smirked if he didn’t have the biggest cock he’d ever taken shoved down his mouth. With new vigor, Jay picked up his pace. His hands come up to stroke what he couldn’t swallow, excess saliva leaking from the right seal around his lips and Kai’s dick acting as lube.

Kai burned so good inside of him, that smoky charcoal scent flooding his nostrils. He’d practically memorized the sweet and salty taste of the cock in his mouth by now, and it was all so good, And he wanted to make Kai feel even better. He suckled and bobbed and rubbed and swallowed and hummed in affirmation when Kai whined out a warning.

Jay thought Kai’s skin was hot. His seed may as well have been boiling. 

Jay let out a long hum, warm contentment filling him as much as Kai was. He managed swallow the fist few long and quite frankly massive shots, but soon Jay was forced to either pull off or drown, watching in awe as the next shot went straight over his head. Combined with the absolute beautiful gasps and groans Kai let out with each spurt, and all the tension that’d been building light a lighting bolt, Jay creamed himself right there with another long hum.

His own orgasm wasn’t near as intense as Kai’s, his own cock blowing in his pants, leaving behind a decent sized wet spot and adding to the warmth he was already feeling. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten off without a touch, but it was the first time he’d gotten off from sucking someone else off.

Eventually Kai’s cock petered out to a still impressive, but smaller geyser that painted Jay’s face white. Jay wasn’t sure exactly how long it took Kai to really stop, but jizz was still spilling out in a week steam when he clambered up from between Kai’s legs to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips, smearing the fire Ninja’s face with his own spunk.

He let out a surprised hum when Kai plunged into his mouth this time. There make out session was short though, with Kai letting himself Fall back onto the bed and Jay setting next to him. It was several minutes of heavy breathing before either of them mustered up the energy to speak.

“Wow....”

Jay snorted. Granted if he’d gone through what Kai just did he’d probably be at a loss for words too. “Guess I really did blow your mind huh” Jay said as he nudged Kai with his elbow. He was feeling pretty euphoric right now, well aware of the shit eating grin on his face.

“Yea BlueJay, you did” and Jay preened under the praise. He took pride in his skills, and-

“so when you gonna teach me to return the favor?” Jay’s mind blanked as he realized what exactly that implied, and now he was sputtering like an idiot. He moved to hide his face in Kai’s shoulder, missing the red ninja looking him over. “Jay did you-“

He cut him off, knowing exactly what Kai was referring to. “Yea, what of it?”. His face reddened when Kai laughed, and he was glad he’d elected to hide it. So what if he got off servicing Kai? His dick was S tier for crying out loud! 

“Nothing, we should uh...should probably clean up though.” Jay sighed and nodded, reluctantly untangling himself from Kai.

Later that night, when Kai divulged his insecurities regarding his size, Jay had resisted the urge to slap him. 

Instead he elected to turn anger into determination with a single statement.

“One day, I’m gonna take you right down to the hilt”

And he could only smirk at the squeak and nod Kai gave in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i said the fandom needed more big dick Kai, so I decided to make it myself. There’ll be a second chapter from Jay’s POV at some point in the future, so stay on the look out for that!


End file.
